End of an Old Life, Beginning of a New Life
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#8-just what the title says


Title: The End of the Old Life, The Beginning of the New Life  
Author: Ryoko  
E-mail: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Alesfic#8 - geez I can't stop myself from writing these! thanks to my inspirational email pal, ~Sharah~. She gives me these wonderful ideas about putting these two together. This story is about the end of Al and Jas' marriage. Well they didn't get the divorce YET, but it's the story of that stuff... enjoy and R&R please!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin's youngest daughter, Teeny Jasmine, had been scooping up information on her father. Ever since Djali came to the palace to stay, TJ had been trying to teach him to talk. He eventually spoke up and started to babble. He told all about his 'owner' and some guy named Aladdin... TJ knew it was her dad. Her and her brother, Aladdin4th, looked up and spied on their dad to find out what was going on. They knew about the affair. And so did many people from BOX:MIN. They confirmed it. Teeny Jasmine couldn't conceal it anymore and so she decided to spill it to her mother. It was late late December and late at night too. Most of the Disney members (and their respective twin sisters/brothers) were outside in the palace hanging out. They all found out that the news was revealed. Jasmine was furious. She found Aladdin and made him go with her into one of their rooms upstairs. The group downstairs tried to listen in.  
  
  
Aladdin sat down on the couch in the room, which seemed bare. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead because he feared what Jasmine wanted to talk about. She closed the door and looked Aladdin in the eye- her eyes showed anger, hate, distrust and tears. She sat down on the couch next to him very quietly and shut her eyes.   
"Our youngest daughter just had a talk with me..." she started. Aladdin's eyebrows narrowed. Teeny Jasmine had been on his case almost the whole year. "She told me about how you've been..." she seemed to struggle with the words... "busy...at work..." her voice cracked and a tear streamed down her cheek. She shut her eyes again. Aladdin gulped but reached over to catch her tear on his finger.   
"Jasmine..." he sincerely started.  
"NO!" she shouted. Aladdin jumped back. He had never seem Jasmine so mad. "Aladdin...I want the TRUTH...ALL of it...And I want the REAL TRUTH...something I'm not sure if you can handle to tell me...You're ALWAYS lying to me...but not this time! You've pushed it too far!!!" she screamed.   
  
  
The people downstairs crowded around the stairs that led straight up to the room. They started talking about what they thought was going on. The little children were happy because the information they had kept inside of them for so long was finally off their backs and they could watch their mother take action! Pocahontas and her sister were talking about the outcomes and waited side by side with their Hercules. Meg and her twin tried to listen in on the conversation and told the others what they could hear. Esmeralda's twin sister was shocked at all that happened and was trying her best to remember anything crucial from long ago. So many people were questioning her. Minnie sat there quietly with that 'it-was-obvious' look on her face. She was shaking her head in sadness and silently communicating with Mickey.   
  
  
But one face was not in the big crowd...Esmeralda's. She was hiding from the others and listening in on their thoughts. Then some really loud, but undeterminable, words were shouted and the door slammed. The crowd immediately grew quiet. Jasmine walked down into the suddenly silent group and soon fell on her knees and bawled. The little ones who had ratted on their Dad gathered around her to comfort their mother. Then Esmeralda stepped out from hiding. The crowd began to whisper. Jasmine lifted up her red, tear-stained, face and tried to hold back all her mad emotions. Then Aladdin walked down and the group once again got quiet. Jasmine gave Aladdin a loving 'why?' look. But the cruel Esmeralda walked up to Aladdin and wrapped her arm joyously around Aladdin's neck and shoulder. Aladdin gave Jasmine one last look; his eyes said 'goodbye' and 'oh well' at the same time. He then wrapped his arm around the devilish girls waist and they walked out the big palace doors while kissing.   
  
  
Jasmine lost all control and cried like crazy. The others tried their best to make her feel better by scorning and saying rude things about the new couple that just pranced out the door. But Jasmine didn't want to hear anything about it. Meanwhile, Al and Es were on the plane going 'home' to France.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? Any questions, comments, or corrections can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  
~Ryoko  
  



End file.
